owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantica Avenue Hoover Criminals
The Atlantica Avenue Hoover Criminals are a set of the notorious Hoover Criminals (Sometimes referred to as Hoover Crips,) street gang founded out of Los Angeles, California. This particular set is based out of Atlantica Avenue, a stretch of road which ends in Willowfield, Los Santos, a relatively small neighborhood with a large history in African-American street gangs where the Atlantica Avenue Hoover Criminals were founded. Throughout it's short history, the gang has had relatively small numbers, though as quoted by Levonte Brown '''in 2009 by LSPD detectives, "Everybody in Atlantica is expected to be a soldier. If you want to take my money, you got to take up arms." The roots of the gang itself can be traced back to the early 1990's, though major criminal activity only began picking up between 1995 and 2000. The initial founder of the gang is unknown, though it is thought that '''Irving Binger played the biggest role in the organization's early development before being arrested in 1999 for 1 count of conspiracy to commit murder and 1 count of possession of a concealed firearm. Irving Binger '''and his companions adopted the title "A-Town Boys" as a name for their small drug distribution ring for a short period of time, but due to the heavy Crip and Hoover Criminal influence in the area at the time, the organization was brought under the Hoover Criminal name after Binger's incarceration. Following in '''Irving Binger's footsteps, his close friend Dedrick Ohanu '''continued the organization under the newly adopted Hoover Criminal name. Willowfield, being an astonishingly poor area, allowed the gang to recruit easily as younger residents of the area were drawn towards the easy money of selling narcotics. In the early 2000's, the membership of the Atlantica Avenue Hoover Criminals skyrocketed, with members of the set as young as 10 years old aiding in the sale of heroin, cocaine, crack-cocaine and methamphetamine. '''Dedrick Ohanu '''died of a heroin overdose in 2005 at the age of 27 with '''Levonte Brown '''taking the reigns of the organization. Under his command, he ordered the brutal beatings and murders of several residents of Willowfield and Ganton, quickly bringing a large amount of law enforcement attention to the organization. As a result, drug trafficking came to a standstill. '''Levonte Brown '''was eventually found in East Beach by law enforcement officers and is currently incarcerated in San Andreas for several counts of conspiracy to murder and possession of a felony amount of heroin with intent to sell. Brown's cousin, '''Malcolm Crockett, took the reigns following his older cousin in February, 2010 and quickly kicked off the gang's cocaine and methamphetamine distribution. Almost immediately, the Atlantica Avenue Hoovers were met with brutal opposition by the Crenshaw Boulevard Families from Playa del Seville. Christopher "Killa Chris" Whitmore (Deceased,) played a major role in the organizations early development, executing a series of beatings and murders for the gang, additionally covering up the murder of James Bullet '''for Crockett. Following a series of drive-by shootings on Tar Street by the CBF, two young members of the AAHC, '''Grizzle Maragh (Deceased,) and Demetrius Young (Deceased,) gunned down a high ranking member of the CBF, nicknamed Lucky '''in Ganton. This heightened the tension between the two organizations, resulting in the '''Crenshaw Boulevard Families executing an ambush with machine pistols on Tar Street, gunning down a number of Tar Street residents, including several members of the Atlantica Avenue Hoover Criminals. '''With young members at a shortage and his death almost imminent, '''Malcolm Crockett '''and two companions (Including '''Christopher "Killa Chris" Whitmore,) ambushed several members of CBF on Sun Street, resulting, once again, in the deaths of Crockett's companions. Crockett continued to go on and kill 3 more people with a 12 gauge shotgun in a single day. The following day, Quincy Young, the older brother of Demetrius Young, one of the individuals gunned down by CBF on Tar Street, drove in Crockett's vehicle to Sun Street. Anonymous eyewitness reports sent to LSPD indicated that about 6-8 men armed with handguns opened fire on Crockett and Young while they were in their vehicle on Sun Street. Crockett's body was recovered from his bullet riddled vehicle, having been shot between 15-20 times in the torso and head with .380, 9mm, .45 ACP and .22 caliber handguns. Young's body was recovered beyond the vehicle, having been shot 10-15 times in the back and side by handguns of the same caliber about 50 meters away from Crockett's vehicle. The Crockett era was followed by a long pause in criminal activity in Willowfield, until in May of 2014, Armani Bolden came into a large amount of methamphetamine and began peddling the narcotics with Delroy Reynolds. Reynolds quickly fell back into civilian life whilst Bolden continued pushing narcotics at the Idlewood Pizza Stack, recruiting younger people around Tar Street and the Saint Francis Projects. One of those recruited was Malik Webster, a Tar street resident who quickly rose through the ranks to replace Delroy Reynolds 'as Bolden's Underboss. [[Malik Webster|'Malik Webster]]' '''gunned down in East Los Santos during a shootout with LSPD following a brutal and relentless war that the gang took part in against 'The Benjamin Crew. The group had a brief conflict with the '''Brimtown Made Mafia over the Pizza Stack corner in Idlewood, a prominent and high traffic drug corner. The Hoover Criminals made a move just a block away at the Ganton Gym '''corner, a remarkably less frequented area that the Atlantica Avenue Hoover Criminals quickly transformed into a high traffic drug corner, selling narcotics such as marijuana, cocaine, methamphetamine, heroin and on rare occasions, morphine. The gang in recent months has reverted to calling themselves the "A-Town Squad," or "A-Town Hoover Criminals," as a tribute to the early days of the organization. The Atlantica Avenue Hoover Criminals have been linked to several murders in the Idlewood, Ganton and Willowfield sectors of Los Santos since their activity picked up again in 2014, having been attributed the murders of at least 10-12 people, every single one of the victims having been an African-American male between the ages of 16-30. Mixed amongst the flurry of murders was thought to be a member of the '''Trey Park Pirus '''or the '''Belview Gang. This sparked a small conflict that eventually subsided until several weeks after the peace had begun when a number of Atlantica Avenue Hoover Criminals members killed two young Jefferson residents connected with the Belview Gang. The two gangs continue to butt heads. The gang also, according to the LSPD, has had several violent run-ins with a Sureno set based out of El Corona. During this time, a member had moved up in both ranks and respect, named Milford Vinson. he had soon taken up the reigns of underboss after the deaths of both Malik Webster and Joel Ejiofor. At this time, the gang had nearly doubled in membership since its reincarnation in the early summer of 2014 and has thus become active in the Los Santos arms trade and a main contender in the narcotics trade of Los Santos, as well. The gang had got involved in a series of police conflicts, specifically with the San Andreas Sheriff's Department, wherein Milford Vinson '''was linked to a murder and subsequently shot dead by a responding ERT. After the death of '''Milford Vinson, one of the Lieutenants, Tyreke Rivers, had taken on his responsibilities, only to die two weeks later alongside with Kingpin Armani Bolden '''and Sheriff Tom Askeland in a massive shootout wherein high-powered assault rifles had been discharged on both sides. The death of Armani Bolden had completely and utterly reformed the state of the Atlantica Avenue Hoover Criminals. Today, the only remaining member or, "Orginal Gangter" is head crime boss, and the extremely lethal, '''Jakari Reeves. Jakari has been linked to numerous murders, and is known to have gang affiliations with the Rollin' Sixties Crips based out of San Fierro. He has recently reformed the gang to more of an organized crime syndicate, learning from the numerous deaths, specifically that of Armani Bolden's. He has also both family connections with past underboss Malik Webster and current acting underboss, 18 year-old Willie Powell. After completing 23 years of his life sentence, Irving Binger, the club's founder, was released from the San Andreas Correction Facility. He was gunned down during a failed robbery.Category:FactionsCategory:Faction